


What Just Happened

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63371106959/imagine-your-otp-lying-next-to-each-other-in-bed">this</a> Imagine your otp post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63371106959/imagine-your-otp-lying-next-to-each-other-in-bed) Imagine your otp post.

Romano hummed as he lit a smoke and took a drag, a smirk plastered on his face as he turned to stare at the other in bed with him.

His little brother had pulled the sheets up to his chin as he just stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and a nice dark blush staining his cheeks and nose. The older Italian knew, and was quite proud, that marks marred the others lighter skin. There was a nice large one decorating Veneziano’s neck too.

And then there was their third bed-mate. He left a nice mark on the Brit’s shoulder. To bad he was also just staring at the ceiling with the same wide eyed look, though the blush wasn’t as bright and he could see that it actually went to his chest.

The minutes ticked away and Romano was almost done with his smoke when England finally spoke up.

"Did we-did that actually just happen."

"Sure did, you damn Brit."

A few seconds of silence ticked by before Veneziano spoke softly, “My ass hurts.”

Stubbing out the cigarette, the older leaned over his brother with a feral smirk, “Shall we make it worse?” He questioned with a purr.

The younger Italian shrieked and England took that as his cue to try to slip out but was quickly grabbed and pulled to the middle of the bed.


End file.
